Meu Amor
by Gabriella Snape
Summary: Quem diria que o professor mais de temido de Hogwarts poderia ser tão carinhoso mas de uma forma tão simples.


_**Capítulo Único — Puella Somnia**_

 **S** evero Snape acordou angustiado de madrugada, tendo pesadelos horríveis sobre o fatídico dia em que a cobra miserável de Voldemort o atacou, mas graças aos conhecimentos da sabe-tudo da Grifinória, Snape foi salvo da morte. Sentou-se aflito e viu ao seu lado a cama vazia.

Levantou-se e foi a procura de sua amada, que nessas horas da madrugada deveria estar aprontando alguma coisa. Mas ao sair de seu quarto e descer as escadas sem fazer um mísero barulho, a avistou na cadeira de balanço em frente a lareira.

Perdida em pensamentos, a morena não notou a aproximação do marido, que quando chegou perto da mesma se abaixou levemente e deu um beijo surpresa em seus lábios. Fora em leve selinho, mas que enchia seu coração de alegria.

— Por que não estava ao meu lado, na cama? — Perguntou pegando uma cadeira que estava próxima da mulher e sentou-se.

— O bebê estava chutando bastante, não queria te incomodar. — Disse pegando a mão sua mão e fazendo carinho.

— Sabe que você não me incomoda.

— Você precisa dormir, tente descansar. Afinal quem fara meus desejos malucos? — Ela falou com um sorrisinho.

— Não consigo dormir sem você ao meu lado — sussurrou Snape beijando a palma da mão da sua mulher.

— Às vezes acho que você não é a mesma pessoa quando me trata com tanto carinho. Ainda me lembro como nos conhecemos, você sempre com a cara fechada e os olhares mortais. — Sorriu. — Ainda mais quando me via perto de Sirius Black.

Severo bufou, fechando a cara.

— Nem me lembre, tenho vontade de usar _expulso_ nele.

— Se você o desintegrasse, seria expulso de Hogwarts ou preso em Azkaban. E não queremos isso não é? Lembre-se que ela precisa de um pai. — Ela disse, pondo a mão dele em seu ventre.

— Esse é um dos motivos para não matar ele. — Disse enquanto alisava a barriga da esposa. — É aí que não deixaria as coisas fáceis, não estando aqui ele iria atrás de ti para roubar meu lugar.

— Tirando o fato de você querer exterminar quem me corteja, até que você fica bonitinho com ciúmes.

Ele deu uma leve risada.

— Ainda me lembro de você furiosa e morrendo de ciúmes daquela loira.

— Nem me lembre, acho que naquele dia eu realmente virei para o meu lado "sombrio" — disse rindo — nunca mais se afaste de mim quando estivermos em algum casamento. — Ela falou, séria. — Ou não me responsabilizarei pelos meus atos.

— Depois diz que eu que sou o possessivo. — Severo debochou, com um meio sorriso.

Ele se levantou e foi na cozinha fazer um chá, e não demorou muito para ela aparecer e sentar-se na em sua frente.

— Estive pensando, acho que irei passar uns dias na casa dos meus pais.

Na mesma hora ele a encarou.

— Por que disto agora?

— Querido, não vou visitá-los há um ano, devem estar com saudades e muito preocupados.

— Porque não vai visitá-los então? Não precisa dormir lá.

— Querido. — Disse se levantando e o abraçando. Seus olhos encarando os de seu marido. — Não irei te abandonar, mas acho que eles precisam de atenção também. Fora que irão ficar furiosos em saber que serão avós no meu sexto mês de gravidez. — Suspirou cansada. — Fora que papai ainda não sabe que me casei. Eles perderam bastante coisa de minha vida, quero aproveitá-los enquanto posso.

Deu um beijo no moreno e sorriu.

— Apenas uma semana. — Disse ele sério e a abraçando de uma forma carinhosa, mas possessiva.

— Tudo bem, mas temo por você. — Disse a Sra. Snape. — Meu pai irá tirar seu coro.

— Aguentei Voldemort por anos, acho que sobreviverei ao seu pai. — Disse ele em brincadeira.

— Se você diz. — Disse ela sorrindo e o soltou indo para seu quarto.

Snape depois de tomar o chá foi ao seu quarto, deitou-se em sua cama e puxou sua amada para deitar em seus braços.

— Severo, nunca esqueça que te amo. — Ela disse fechando os olhos.

— Eu também te amo. — Disse dando um beijo nos cabelos de sua esposa que logo adormeceu em seus braços. — Faço o possível e o impossível por você _**meu amor.**_

E assim adormeceu tranquilamente.


End file.
